The Fraternity of Sorrows
by cotale05
Summary: Please Please Please Please Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Her father Reginald Peverell and Mother Clementine Peverell both hold powerful positions on the Supreme Wizengamot Council, her sister is a high ranking accountant in the Ministry and her brother is working at Le Centre Officialle in Paris as an interpreting wizard for the office of international magical relations. Annetta has a lot to live up to. The family live in a large castle built in the middle of the northern sea. Descending from a large magical aristocratic family they have a wealth of gold and rare magical objects.

The Fraternity of Angels is an organisation founded in the Stuart times, when witches were being hunted regularly. Made up of witches and wizards who possess only the strongest of powers their aim is to destroy those who seek to upset the balance of the wizarding world. The fraternity specialise in magical battle, using their magical powers to make themselves agile and quick, killing people effectively with a combination of magical spells and magically aided hand to hand combat. Members of the Fraternity are characterised as being incredibly strong and exceptionally powerful with an average member being able to take down an entire army of trained wizards with great ease.

C1

The waves crashed into the harbour at the end of the long road, the rain splattered onto the grey pavements violently, with gutters overflowing and pouring their loads onto the pavements alone, nowhere was safe from the abundant downpour.

She walked down the path with great haste; rain pouring onto her hood and down her large navy blue coat onto her patent black high heel shoes, every step she took the more water splashed onto her. Annetta was soaked. As she continued towards the end of the road in the direction of the ferocious waves, she saw it. On the skyline it was visible, a roaring red fire, in the middle of the aggressive sea, about a mile out, her home.

She squinted to get a better look and recoiled in horror at the large flames that were exploding from her beautiful childhood home, her head began to ache, squealing in pain she could take no more, her family were in there. She jumped up onto the wall and exploded into dust as she slowly whispered into the night over the sea leaving a trail of white smoke behind her.

Flying through the air towards her house she could see the devastation, the large glass front had been shattered exposing 8 floors of rubble accumulated from a violent explosion started in the central hallway, her livelihood, her childhood had shattered into carnage, and the rubble was all that was left. She descended into the fourth floor of the building where a wall had been exploded and a large number of rooms had been exposed, she started to regain density and ran through the door of the room into a corridor, as she was running her body started to change back from white smoke to her human form. She reached the end of the corridor and peered over the balcony looking down onto the large drawing room. There in front of her were her family, her mother, father, sister and brother all tied together suspended in mid-air in the centre of the room, surrounding them were men, each one of them hooded, all except the man by the fireplace, clearly in charge he was whispering quiet tones to his disciples. Suddenly they all withdrew their wands and pointed them at her family and with one swoop and a flash of green light, the silence was gone and the atmosphere exploded with a shrieking, blood-curdling screech. With one flash of green light the room was brighter than the sun, an exceptional force ripping apart the already ruined furniture and debris. With one flash of green light they were dead on the floor.

She screamed in agony as her world was obliterated before her eyes, inside she snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

C2 By the way this is how I ould imagine the family castle to look like (I do not own this photo)

./imgres?imgurl=.com/can-stock-photo_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_8KdosjHd7zUd2vRJERpBIjmC0zc=&h=240&w=400&sz=18&hl=en&start=64&zoom=1&tbnid=TE9t_Jdlh4QwUM:&tbnh=115&tbnw=192&ei=-j0nTtX3Mo2q8APyuPznCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dcastle%2Bon%2Ba%2Brock%2Bsea%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-gb:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7GGHP_en-GB%26biw%3D1249%26bih%3D508%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=566&vpy=220&dur=249&hovh=174&hovw=290&tx=218&ty=178&page=6&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:64&biw=1249&bih=508

She withdrew her wand and fired a sharp curse at the large stone cloister that was directly above the wizards below; it exploded hurtling down immersing them in a haze of dust and ash.

Silence.

Suddenly the mound of rubble in the centre of the hall exploded outwards with debris flying everywhere ripping apart the already devastated hall. Precipitously a wall of curses blasted towards her, she ducked and flinched as the stone beam behind her exploded, sending shards of rock straight for her.

Ducking she crawled along the walkway out of their line of sight and behind a large moving stone statue of a weeping willow, she peeked behind and saw the squad of assassins forming a circle before exploding into a huge cloud of thick black smoke and tentacles hastily they flew through the west wall ripping several rooms apart in the process before gliding over the sea deep into the distance.

The roar of their departure signalled the end of the noise, subsequently silence fell. Annetta got up and surveyed the obliterated ruin that was once her home, her safe-haven, her entire life. The colossal candelabra that had hung from the top of the roof of the drawing room spanning seven floors was suspended between two overhanging balconies that looked out over the colossal space. The many historical family portraits that had adorned the walls of the room, going 12 floors up, were all ruined, most had fallen, many ripped apart by the fire. The furniture of the room had been piled up against a wall; it was now burning from the terrors of battle. In the centre, next to the fireplace, there was a great mound of rubble, left over from the exploding cloister used to harm the deathly intruders. And the many balconies looking out onto the drawing room had been ripped apart, the huge stone statues that looked down from them: in pieces. Over the other side of the castle an external wall had been completely obliterated allowing the cold sea air to blast through the many rooms, ventilating and spreading the many fires that had erupted all over the domicile during the angry and vicious battle.

Looking down she could see the dead bodies of her family, the only people in her life that had ever mattered, looking at them, so ghostly white, they were shadows of what they had been during life. Maria ran to the end of the corridor to the huge stone steps that had surprisingly remained intact considering the devastation elsewhere, she descended with great haste, being careful to avoid the fallen debris that had accumulated there following the vicious explosions that had shaken the whole tiny island to the core.

Astonishingly Maria did not feel grief at the loss of her family, that would come later, however at the moment all she felt was anger, anger at those that had taken away everything she had. Slowly and with grace she pulled their remains from the mass of rocks and shards of glass that was situated on the stone floor of the drawing room, using her wand she levitated them all in a diamond shape with her in the middle and walked them through the corridor, down into the main entrance hall and down the stone steps, she carried on descending down deep into the rocky island slowly getting closer and closer to sea level. They eventually arrived at the bottom of the steps at a small cove with a large waterfall dropping all the way down from the top. She walked along the side of the pathway until they reached a large crack in the rock, big enough to fit a large ship and together the walked through it, coming out onto a large jetty, expanding out into the cold and rough sea. They reached the end of the jetty and Annetta placed them all onto a long thin Viking rowing boat, with a dragon's head on the front. Using her wand she placed some wood on top of them, set it alight and sent them on their final journey. Looking out onto her family the grief finally set in, she felt like her life was in ruins, everything she had done, all her achievements, counted for nothing, because she didn't have them there to share them with. She curled up into a ball and cried, her tears falling onto the already soaked jetty. Annetta didn't care, grief cancelled out the extreme cold and wet, forcing her into a state of emotionlessness, with only the cold rock to comfort her, she was truly alone.


End file.
